<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Gotta Gun by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215542">Daddy's Gotta Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Rebellion, Teen Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My daddy put a gun to my head<br/>Said if you kiss a boy, I'm gonna shoot you dead<br/>So I tied him up with gaffer tape and I locked him in a shed<br/>Then I went out to the garden and I fucked my best friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Gotta Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I dont care if you love him you know the rules and you disobyed, you snuck out of the house to go off with some scruffy boy," Mr harrison scolded. </p><p>"Its not right for two guys to be in a relationship, If I see you kiss another boy again I will shoot you dead,"Mr. Harrison threatened. 

</p><p>"Dad I love you in all but I have to dissagree your way of thinking is old and outdated its ok for guys to like guys its the 21st centruy not the 18th,"Dom spoke.</p><p>"I dont care what century it is your relationship with that scott boy is wrong and your are never to see him again,"Mr. Harrison shouted.</p><p>"Fuck you and your outdated ways you can not keep me and Adam from seeing eachother I love him and nobody can stop our love,"Dom cursed.</p><p>"Go to your room Dom and dont come out untill you have though about you actions,"Mr. Harrison commanded.</p><p>Dom huffed rolled his green eyes and stomped upstars to his bedroom.</p><p>He slamed his door floped onto his bed picked up the phone and dialed Adam's number "hey babe my dad doesnt want us to see eachother again,"Dom spoke.</p><p>"Well then fuck him he can not keep us apart I will be with you one way or another," Adam hissed he was beyond pissed.</p><p>"We have to make him pay," Adam snarled.</p><p>"I think I have an Idea of how we can get back at him,Dom said,</p><p>"How,"Adam questioned.</p><p>"We can have a ton of gaffer tape in the garage how about we tie him up while he is sleeping and lock him in the gardedn shed,"Dom responded.</p><p>"Thats a great Idea,"Adam replied.</p><p>"I was also thinking that I could fuck you and force him to wacth he will totaly hate that," Dom spoke.</p><p>Adam blushed "you wanna fuck me outside what of someone sees us," Adam asked embarrsed.</p><p>"I dont give a fuck let them see I want everyone to know how much I love you,"Dom chided.</p><p>"Well ok just please use protection and go slow I have never had anal before,"Adam wimpred.</p><p>"Dont worry sugar plum I will,"Dom replied.</p><p>"Lets carry through with our plan tomarrow my dad will be home for the day and will more than likley fall asleap infront of the telly, "Dom said.</p><p>"Sounds good to me I will be over at 2:00 and can help you tie him up,"Adam responded. </p><p>"Allright we will make that bastard pay tomarrow untill then goodbye sugar plum,"Dom cooed as he hung up the phone.</p><p>The next day Dom and Adam snuck into the living room where Dom's dad was situated fast asleep in his oversized chair in front of the telly just according to plan.</p><p>Adam helped Dom tie him up with the tape luckly for them Dom's dad had taken a sleeping pill and wouldnt be up for another hour or so.</p><p> The two boys quickly carried the large man out into the garden shed were they had cut a hole in one of the shed walls so that Mr. Harrison could see his son have sex with another boy that for sure would piss him off, and thats exactly what Dom wanted to do. </p><p>Dom pulled his pants down and Adam did the same bending over so the younger boy could prep him.</p><p> Once Mr. Harrison woke up he began to loudly protest but his screams were drowned out by Adam and Dom's moans of pleasure. </p><p>"Oh fook Dom your cock is huge ohhh I want all of you,"Adam groaned as Dom thrusted into his friends asshole balls deep hitting his throbing prostate. </p><p>"Your so fooking tight sugar plum,"Dom moaned as he continued to pound into Adam's virgin hole.</p><p>"How do you like seeing your son fuck another boy does it piss you off dirty bastard,"Dom cursed as he grunted and came inside of Adam. </p><p>Mr. Harrison was furious once he could escape his restraints he would fecth his gun and shoot his only son dead. </p><p>Luckly that would never happen because he was tied down tight and there was no way that he could escape.</p><p>Once Adam and Dom were finished they got dressed and went inside the house to destroy Mr. Harrisons beloved chair. </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>